The invention relates to the technical field of equipment for archery and associated accessories.
When the archer shoots, he or she releases an arrow that strikes a target at high velocity, the nature of the target being possibly animal or vegetable and, in the latter case, the target is made of wood or is even a tree trunk. The impact depth is several millimetres or even several centimetres, depending on the nature of the receiving support, the power of the bow and the type of arrow and arrowhead used.
The problem encountered is the fact that, as far as the applicant is aware, there is no suitable tool or mechanism for recovering the arrow by removing it from the receiving support.
It is observed, in practice, that extraction is not easy and causes either deformation of the arrow or it is necessary to use a knife or similar tool to enlarge the opening around the area where the arrow struck in order to allow its removal. In practice, the archer often uses the tip of his or her knife to enlarge this opening. He or she thus risks damaging said arrowhead. The arrow may be made in one piece (bonded shaft and arrowhead) or in three parts (tube, insert and arrowhead). The arrowhead has a thread on which the end of the tubular part of the body of the arrow fits. Whatever the case, even if one can remove the body of the arrow, the arrowhead remains embedded in the receiving support and is still very difficult to get out.
The applicant's approach was therefore to give serious thought to this particular problem which is an extreme nuisance to him, especially when he is training and loses numerous arrows and/or arrowheads because of deformation or damage, this being, in the long-term, expensive, not to mention the damage it causes to targets and areas struck by arrows in particular.
The applicant's approach was therefore to devise a device that was simple to produce which could facilitate the removal of arrows and arrowheads without damaging them and without risk of damaging the tip of the knife or the receiving medium.
Another sought-after object of the invention was to use additional equipment available to the archer that had an acceptable cost price in relation to its usefulness and which was extremely practical for the archer when needed.
These objects and others will become apparent from the following description.